


“Do you think I’m cocky, Eve?”

by nohriandreams



Series: Villaneve smut [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, F/F, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Top!Villanelle but it isn’t made easy for her, Vibrators, do not tell Eve Polastri that she gets off on being shut up, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohriandreams/pseuds/nohriandreams
Summary: Eve and Villanelle are having a lovely normal evening playing some card games. Villanelle obviously wins, Villanelle is obviously very cocky. But just how cocky is she?(aka the one where Villanelle fucks Eve with a strap-on, but Eve ain’t giving in that easily, thank you very much).
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Villaneve smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	“Do you think I’m cocky, Eve?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
> I was so happy at the feedback on my last one shot and I had already started this one so here you go. A little different with a seemingly dominant Villanelle but Eve may have to be subdued into submissiveness. I really enjoyed writing this - it’s probably not proof read very well. 
> 
> Top!Villanelle is so attractive but I also see Eve needing some kind of “persuasion” to admit she enjoys it.

They’d been playing for a couple of hours. First blackjack, then go fish, and now snap.

“SNAP!” Villanelle slammed her hand down on the pile of cards, gleeful joy at yet another win. Eve’s reactions just weren’t quite there, especially with three glasses of wine down. Villanelle did a little sort of victory chair dance, before announcing that she was, in fact, the winner.

“I won!” 

“I know V, well done.”

“What shall we play next?” Villanelle had already started to shuffle the deck, all the energy and happiness of a child - she did like to win, after all.

“Does it matter, baby? You’re this cocky no matter what we play!” There was no edge to Eve’s words, for Villanelle’s confidence (cockiness) was just so arousing to see, even during a simple game of cards. Goddamnit, that woman even made snap sexy, her beautiful hair bouncing everytime Villanelle lurched forward.

Villanelle stopped shuffling, placed the cards down on the table, and strode around to Eve’s side. She perched on the table in front of her.

“You think I’m cocky, Eve?”

“V, you know you’re cocky-“ She was cut off as she watched Villanelle unzip her trousers, revealing a black strap on. The blonde grinned as she watched Eve stare, transfixed by her cock.

“If you think I’m so cocky, you won’t want to take my cock, will you?” She gently stroked up and down the shaft, the touch not arousing her, but the way Eve could not take her eyes off it? That made her wet.

“H-how long have you been waiting for me to say that?” Eve spoke at Villanelle’s crotch. Cards night had just got a whole lot more interesting.

A hand wrapped itself in Eve’s curls, coaxing her out of the chair and onto the floor. On her knees, she could no longer see past Villanelle’s legs. Sensing this (after forgetting how short her lover was), Villanelle slid off the table and stood, strap right at Eve’s face.

“Too long.” The hand in Eve’s hair pushed her forwards, and the older woman pretty soon knew what it wanted. She let the cock enter her mouth, licking and servicing, keeping eye contact with Villanelle as she did.

“Tonight, Eve,” she pushed her hips forwards, listening as Eve gagged slightly, “I am going to show you just how cocky I am.”

She used both hands to grab the back of Eve’s head this time and impaled her mouth on the dildo. Eve’s gag reflex was in full throttle, her throat not happy at such a large intrusion - an 8 inch, thick cock was a little past what it wanted to take. The woman on her knees could hardly breathe, but yet she did not fight against the hands holding her there. In fact, she even tried to force herself further still, until her lips touched upon Villanelle’s skin. 

As Eve’s breathing slowed, Villanelle pulled her head away from the shaft completely, until only a trail of spit connected Eve to her cock. The darker haired woman gasped for air, but she couldn’t ignore the way her core clenched in desperation - she wanted to know just how cocky Villanelle could be.

“I think that is wet enough now.” She signalled to Eve to get down on all fours, which the other woman did with no question. She ordered Eve to crawl to the lounge, and Eve did so, trying to ignore the seeping dampness of her underwear that threatened to leak through her clothes. Villanelle followed on foot, smirking at the mess she’d already turned Eve into. It was going to be a long night.

“Strip, Eve.” Eve pulled off her trousers, kicking them off quite violently. She struggled for a while with the buttons of her shirt, before Villanelle held her upright so she could use her hands properly. Eve could feel the dildo against her back, which Villanelle clearly knew because she made sure to gyrate her hips against Eve. 

Eve was let go, back on all fours - she made a surprising impact with the ground because certain people didn’t like to announce their departures. The older woman heard footsteps, a drawer open, and footsteps back.

“I am going to fuck you, Eve, but I only have one cock.” Villanelle fucking saschayed round to where Eve was facing, bending down to her eye level. In her hand was a shiny metallic plug, adorned with a little heart-shaped jewel on the end. Eve opened her mouth expectantly.

The blonde guided the tip of the plug into Eve’s waiting mouth, pulling back before she could start to suck it properly.

“God, you’re an eager little thing, aren’t you?” She pushed the plug back into Eve’s mouth, letting go of it when she was sure Eve wouldn’t drop it. She made her way back around Eve, pulling her underwear down her legs, as they’d somehow been forgotten. She ran a finger along Eve’s folds to find them sopping, a finger easily slipping into her. Her back arched as she moaned around the plug in her mouth, trying not to let it fall to the ground.

“My my, Eve. So wet, and all I’ve done is give you things to suck on. If I’d have known you had this much fun being shut up, I would have done it ages ago…” Reaching round, the blonde grabbed the base of the plug, yanking it none too gently out of the older woman’s mouth.

“No, I’m just… I’m just aroused because of other things!” Villanelle could not help but laugh aloud at her lover’s inability to admit defeat.

“Well in that case, I’ll just leave you to those other things, if you don’t want my cock, Eve.” Villanelle removed her finger, a whine escaping the darker haired woman. 

“Fine!” Eve made to stand up, deciding (at least for now) that her pride and lies were worth missing out on being fucked by the gorgeous woman behind her. She cursed herself for being so stubborn but she had a point to make! She didn’t get off on being shut up!

“Oh no, Eve. You don’t move. You stay right there.” She spread Eve’s cheeks, inserting a finger into her tight anus, which made the other woman bite her lip to avoid reacting. Finger out, plug went in, and Eve could feel her asshole stretch around the intrusion. She felt full, desperately so but not where she needed it the most. 

Footsteps again. The blonde leaving and returning, presumably with more awful (amazing) things to use on Eve. Soft hands on her core once more, teasingly flitting over her clit. The next thing she felt was something being taped to her clit. The smooth feeling clued her in that it was probably a bullet vibe, and being some kind of detective, of course she was right! Villanelle tapped away on her phone, starting up a medium intensity buzz.

The vibrator stopped. 

“Come here.” Villanelle stood next to one of the sofas in their apartment. Eve crawled forward, wincing as that fucking tape pulled at her skin a little. The blonde pulled Eve up by the forearms, leaving the older woman on her knees, which also moved the plug around inside of her. Working with the expertise of an international assassin, Villanelle bound Eve’s arms together, rendering them both completely straight and unusable. She manipulated Eve’s body until her bound arms were on the sofa, supporting her bodyweight, along with her knees and calves which were brought backwards a little to make Eve’s ass really pop into the air (it wasn’t deliberate… promise).

Villanelle admired her handiwork and then sat on the chair opposite, watching the little jeweled heart bounce as Eve shifted around, trying to get comfortable. She hadn’t actually gagged Eve, so she definitely should have been expecting the question that came. 

“Why is my ass pointed in the fucking air, V?” Playful anger masked the arousal that was certainly caused by other things. If Eve was wet before, she was soaked now - the brief interlude with a vibrator not helping her state.

“Well, Eve, you said you did not want my cock. You said that something else aroused you,” Eve began to respond before being cut off, “But I am nice and I will still help you out. Except you won’t get to cum until you admit it was me the whole time!” Button pressed, Villanelle could see as well as hear the effect the bullet vibe had on Eve. Her legs tensed, causing her to clench around the plug too, leaving her unable to suppress the filthy groans she’d been holding on to.

“F-fuck, Villanelle, really?” The level on the vibrator intensified.

“You know I love a game, Eve. And I like to win.”

When the space between one breath and next became longer, Villanelle shut off the vibrator completely, stopping just before Eve could fall off the edge. Exasperation was present in every thing the older woman did, even if it was just squirming around against the couch.

“Please, V.”

“Please, what?” Eve couldn’t see the assassins face but almost perfectly guessed her expression, comically reveling in her orgasm controlled cruelty.

“You know what I want…” Eve was not going to give up. She was not going to give Villanelle the satisfaction - god knows she got enough of it the rest of the time.

Silence until the buzz of the vibe filled the room again. Having already been denied once, Eve was determined to reach her climax, trying her best to hide her heightening pleasure until -

“I might not be able to see your face, Eve, but I can see your body. I know when you’re about to cum. I could do this all night- I like to watch.”

Brief flashbacks of Villanelle in Eve’s earpiece, instructing and watching as Eve fucked somebody else - telling her what to do. Shit, that wasn’t a useful thought right now. Tears of frustration started to run down Eve’s face - she was so desperate. She needed this. She needed Villanelle. But mercy was not something Villanelle was inclined to, and failure wasn’t an option for Eve. 

Silence as the blonde rose from the chair and closed the gap between them, but instead of heading for the end of Eve that was so delectably bouncing around in the air, she headed to the back of the sofa, where Eve’s bound arms kept her head in the air. Eve looked up at her.

“Oh Eve, why do you cry, when there’s such a simple solution?” The younger woman leaned over the back of the sofa to wipe the tears off of Eve’s face with gentle caresses. She leaned further still until she could capture Eve’s lips, who no longer fought for dominance, letting Villanelle have control. As Villanelle pulled back, she spoke, stroking Eve’s hair.

“Admit it, Eve, you wish my cock was inside of you.” Eve mewed pathetically, leaning into Villanelle’s touch. 

“Just admit that you enjoyed having me shut you up for once, and this will all be so much better for you…”

Eve couldn’t handle it anymore. Villanelle’s hand in her hair, the smell of her perfume, the throbbing of her swollen cunt and the plug stretching out her finally winning out over her pride. 

“I- I liked having you shut me up…”

“Liked having me shut you up, how?” Villanelle was pushing her luck and she knew it as she felt Eve’s desperate eyes burn into her, but she was having too much fun to stop.

“I liked having you shut me up with a cock in my mouth.”

As soon as she said it, Villanelle was back round the other side of the sofa. Eve got to her knees, back straight, arms still bound supporting her to provide the easy access that she was so desperate for. No resistance as Villanelle slid inside of Eve, slowly, teasingly, until she was around halfway inside.

“Guess we don’t need this anymore!” Eve swore as Villanelle ripped the taped vibrator from her, tape really was not meant to be used there. 

“Don’t swear at me, I’m being nice!” She thrust in one movement to bottom out inside of the older woman. Eve swore again, pleasure rather than pain this time.

“I’ll let it go… this once.” She let her cock rest inside of Eve, giving her much more time than was probably needed to get used to. She slowly pulled out, halfway, and then punishingly thurst back inside. A hand reached under Eve to toy with her tortured clit.

Villanelle alternated her pace between slow and deep, and fast and deep (she didn’t do shallow), bringing Eve back to the brink of the orgasm she’d had which seemed so long ago. With one last ceremonious thrust, a small slap to the clit and an iron grip to whatever Villanelle was holding on to, Eve’s climax burst out from her. She moaned incoherently as the blonde fucked her through it, seeing and hearing nothing but colours which she did not have the words to describe. 

Villanelle pulled out of Eve, who whined at the emptiness. For good measure, she also removed the plug from Eve’s ass, leaving her well and truly spent. The blonde was unmarred by any of the events, except for the juices glistening on the strap she wore, but Eve was a mess. Holes gaping, skin red, droll dried on her face and tbe sofa. She was always gorgeous, but right then? She was perfection.

She reached around to unclasp the harness around her, placing the dildo that was covered in Eve on the seat next to her..Villanelle removed Eve’s arm bindings, aware that they’d probably be bruised in the morning (brilliant for her, less for Eve), and coaxed Eve up onto the sofa, laying down with her head in Villanelle’s lap. This was a direct reversal of the usual - Villanelle was usually the one wanting hair strokes and attention, like a small kitten. 

“So, you liked my cockiness in the end, yes?” The younger woman smirked as she ran her hand through untamed, and by now very untidy hair on Eve’s head. She had picked the instrument she had used to fuck Eve up in her other hand, and was licking at it daintly like it was some kind of lolly. 

“I- I did.” Villanelle was triumphant. She had never quite got Eve to submit so fully, so readily, so she was feeling, so to say, very cocky indeed. The older woman had been fucked into a lazy submission, a task many would think impossible.

The blonde revelled silently in her victory until she noticed that although Eve’s head remained in her lap, the rest of her body was now between Villanelle’s legs. Hands pulled down her jeans, and very suddenly her lower lips were being attacked with teeth and fingers, Eve biting down on her clit. The older woman raised her head.

“But now it’s my turn.”


End file.
